First Day of My Life
by Medusa Sparrow-Winchester
Summary: Self insert. Starting from season 1 onwards. Dean and Sam meet a girl they have to protect from demons. But how does she know all about them? First of a series. Incomplete.
1. Prologue: Supernatural's Number 1 Fan

_**Disclaimer:**__** I do not own ANY Supernatural characters or plots. They belong to Eric Kripke and the CW. I don't even own the title for this story; it belongs to The Rasmus and was written by the singer Lauri Ylönen. I only own Judith and any other unrecognisable people.**_

_**I'm gonna re-write all five seasons of Supernatural, episodes are still going to be the same, I'm just gonna add a few of my own characters, and a few scenes, but everything else is the same.**_

_**The italics after the zeros are from the actual episode, any before the zeros are thoughts. I'm only having the 22 years ago scene in here, not going to have any other from other episodes.**_

_**Each season is going to be a story long. In other words, I'm going to write a story per season, so there'll be five stories altogether. Still trying to come up with a name for my series. **_

_**THIS IS GOING TO TAKE UP MOST OF MY TIME. I ALREADY HAVE FIVE CHAPTERS WRITTEN FOR THIS STORY SO FAR, BUT EACH CHAPTER IS SIX PAGES LONG. THESE FIVE CHAPTERS ARE JUST THE PILOT, WHICH IS IN FOUR PARTS. I JUST STARTED THE FIRST PART OF "WENDIGO" LAST NIGHT.**_

First Day of My Life.

Supernatural season 1.

Prologue: Supernatural's Number 1 Fan.

Sighing, I walk into my bedroom, and over to my chest of drawers to look for a DVD to watch. I open all five drawers, one after the other to look for something I'm in the mood for. Sighing again, I open the second drawer and lift out my season one of _Supernatural_, take out the first disk a pop it into the DVD player.

_Might as well re-watch this for about the millionth time. Can __**never**__ get bored watching Supernatural. _Sighing again, I climb on top of my bed, grab the remote and switch the TV on. The shield and music comes on to signal that _Warner Brothers_ who made the DVD. After that, the menu for _Supernatural_ appears. I hit the Play button, and the _Pilot _comes on. I make sure to keep the TV down, as it's one thirty in the morning.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

_The episode opens twenty-two years ago in Lawrence, Kansas, where the Winchester family lives. Mary enters with her eldest son Dean in her arms._

"_Come on, let's say goodnight to your brother." Mary says, holding Dean over his baby brother's crib. Dean kisses his brother's forehead._

"_Good night Sam." Dean says, looking down fondly at his six month old sibling. _

"_Hey Dean." The boys' father, John, enters Sam's room, smiling at both his boys._

"_Daddy!" Dean shouts excitedly, and runs and jumps into his father's arms._

"_Hey buddy! What do ya think? You think Sammy's read to toss around a football yet?" John asks Dean playfully._

"_No daddy!" Dean says in a voice that clearly says that Sam's too young and too small to play football. He shakes his head to prove his point._

"_No?" John says in a voice that shows that he was only joking._

"_You got him?" Mary asks her husband before leaving the room._

"_I got him." John reassures his wife. Mary leaves the nursery, and John turns out the light, with Dean still in his arms._

"_Sweet dreams Sam." He says, walking out of the nursery with Dean. Clearly he's gone to put Dean to bed._

_Sam looks up at the mobile above his head, which starts turning on its own. The clock on his wall stops, and his nightlight flickers. In his parent's room where Mary is sleeping, the baby monitor is on and the sounds of static and faint cries can be heard._

_Mary wakes up slightly and turns over in bed, turning on the light._

"_John?" She asks, sleepily. She notices that John's not in bed, so she climbs out of bed, out the bedroom and across the hall into Sam's room. Once in the doorway she sees a man standing over Sam's crib. She thinks the man is her husband._

"_John, is he hungry?" She asks; her voice is still thick with sleep._

_The man turns around ever so slightly, places a finger to his lips, and makes a shushing noise._

"_Okay." Mary leaves the room and starts heading back to bed,_ _a light flickers, and Mary taps it. The light stops flickering and stays on._

"_Hmm." She hears the television on, so she walks down the stairs and sees John asleep in front of the television. She runs back up the stairs, heading towards Sam's room._

"_Sammy? Sammy_!" _Once in Sam's room she stops, screams, and the camera cuts back downstairs to John, who jumps up._

"_Mary!? Mary! Mary!" He runs up to Sam's room, throws open the door, and looks around. He walks up to Sam's crib and looks down at him. Sam looks back at his father, and John smiles at his baby boy._

"_Hey Sammy. Okay." Something red drips onto the sheet in the crib by Sam's head. John sticks his finger in it, the red continues to drip on his hand, and as he looks up he sees Mary on the ceiling, with a slash across her abdomen. This is where the blood is coming from._

"_No! Mary!" Mary bursts into flames and Sammy starts crying, so John picks him up and begins to run down the hall when he is met by Dean._

"_Daddy!" Dean shouts, panicked by his dad running down the hall. John hands his baby boy to his four year old toddler._

"_Take your brother outside as fast as you can! Don't look back! Now Dean, go!" Dean runs downstairs with Sam as John runs back into Sam's room. The entire nursery is now engulfed in flames, and when John goes closer to try and find a way to save his wife, the fire lashes out at him, as though to keep him away._

"_Mary! No!" John yells, before the camera cuts to outside where Dean is running out the front door with Sam and looks back up to Sam's window._

"_It's okay Sam." He says to his brother. Just then, Dean is plucked off his feet by his dad, who runs _from_ the house with both boys in his arms. _

"_I gotcha!" _J_ohn exclaims at the same moment the windows of the house explode outwards from the flames._

_The camera cuts to an ambulance pulling up to the house, and several firemen have hoses out to try and put out the fire._

"_It's all right; I got it." One fireman says._

"_Here." Another one says, handing a third fireman a hose, and walks over to the still flaming house, where more firemen are still trying to extinguish the house._

"_Stay back! Stay back!" A police officer says, pushing back onlookers._

_The camera goes to John, who is sitting on the bonnet of his car, holding Sam, with Dean sitting beside him. John looks at his baby boy, and back at the house, sadness and determination fills his eyes._

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

I'm just on the scene where Dean has dragged Sam back to hunt with him, when suddenly, the screen freezes.

Making a noise of irritation I try to get the DVD to work using my DVD remote to try and stop the DVD. Naturally, it doesn't work.

"Will you stop doing that, you stupid DVD player!" I say in a loud whisper. Sighing in frustration, I climb of my bed, and walk to the TV desk, where I kneel on the floor to pull out the DVD plug. That's the only way to turn the DVD player off when it freezes.

"Judith?" I stop moving, with my hand hovering over the plug. "Judith?" The voice calling my name sounds familiar. "Look up." I look up to the frozen TV, and see a very familiar face looking back at me.

"Huh?" I wrinkle my nose in confusion. A man with dark hair and blue eyes looks at me. The background is the same, only he's on the TV.

"Ooookay ... Castiel's not supposed to be in this _season_, let alone episode." I say out loud to myself. _Is it me, or is Castiel looking right at me?_

"Hello Judith." My eyes pop open as wide as they can go.

"_Castiel?_" The angel just nods, and continues to look at me with his ever pensive expression. I lose my balance, and fall backwards.

"Yes, I can see and hear you." He says. My question must be evident on my face.

"Okay, umm, no more chocolate before bedtime." I say, getting up off the floor and turning my back to the angel.

"You're not dreaming, and you're not hallucinating." Castiel says to my back. Getting freaked out, I turn back around and pull out the plug for the DVD player. Nothing happens. Castiel's still there, but on the TV. I pull out the TV plug too, but he's still there, only now he's on a black background.

"Holy crap!" I say, starting to get scared. Castiel's blank stare intensifies. "Sorry."

"Never mind that." He says, his face going back to the pensive expression he usually wears.

_Oh, Holy shit!_ Looking back at Castiel, and can tell he heard what I was thinking.

"Time to go." He says, ignoring what I just thought.

"Go? Go where?" I ask. Castiel motions for me to come closer to the TV, which I do.

"To meet the Winchesters." He says, before reaching out of the TV and touching my forehead.

Everything goes black, and I start to spin. When I open my eyes, I'm outside in the dark, lying on a wet road. I start to get up, when I hear the familiar roar of an even more familiar car.

I spin my head around to the left, and see a black car coming towards me, headlights blazing in my eyes. I shut my eyes tight, and raise my arms over my head to protect myself. Hearing the squeal of tyres breaking, I slowly remove my hands from my face.

Two doors open, and two men come running up to me. One is slightly taller than the other.

"Are you alright? I didn't see you there." Looking up into the shorter man's bright green eyes, I realize that I've almost been run over by none other than Dean Winchester and his younger brother Sam.


	2. Chapter 1: Pilot Part 1

_**A/N: **_**Thank you to Starlight7Aussie for reviewing this story. Very much appreciated. **

**Here's part 1 to **_**Pilot.**_** Thanks to KiriNoMiko for Beta-ing this for me.**

**Just so you don't get confused, the italics after the third line of zeros are not from my P.O.V. I guess you could say they're from a narrating P.O.V. There will be a few of those throughout all my stories. Just to give you a head's up.**

Chapter 1: Pilot part 1.

Dumbfounded, I stare into Dean's eyes; my mouth refusing to let me speak.

"Are you alright?" Dean repeats, looking me over to make sure I'm not hurt. He takes in my white long johns, and my white t-shirt, the items of clothing that I was planning on wearing to bed.

"Dean? Can I talk to you?" Sam asks, pulling on Dean's elbow. Reluctantly, Dean obeys and Sam pulls him back, to where he thinks I'm out of earshot, I can still hear what they're saying.

"Dean, I think this girl must have been sleepwalking." Sam says, looking back at me. I turn my head away, and make it look like I can't hear them.

"What makes you say that?" Dean asks, following Sam's gaze.

Sam continues. "She's wearing long johns and a t-shirt, and it looks like she's been sleepwalking. Dude, we can't leave her here, we have to find out where she lives and take her home."

After a few minutes of silence, Dean reluctantly agrees.

Both he and Sam walk back over to me, and Sam helps me up. The ass of my long johns is damp from being on the ground.

"Where do you live?" Sam asks, and knowing that I probably have to stay with the two of them in order to get home, I start to fake a panic, and start being frantic. I _have_ to lie to get them to let me come with them.

"You have to help me!" I say, grabbing onto Sam's sleeve, and looking around me.

"What's wrong?" Sam asks, putting his free hand on my back for comfort. Dean looks suspicious.

"He's gonna kill me! Please, don't let him kill me!" I scream, burying my face in my hands. _Wow, I'm good._

"Who's gonna kill you?" Dean asks, coming towards me, and putting his hand behind his back. Obviously he has his gun in his belt.

Looking back up into Sam's face, I make myself have tears in my eyes, and try to look serious.

"Some guy, he's about six feet with short dark hair." I say, doing my best to describe the demon that killed their mother. "But, his eyes..." I continue, knowing that mentioning eyes being a colour they're not supposed to be will get Sam and Dean's attention.

"What about his eyes?" Dean asks, hand clutching even tighter on his gun. I lie about the colour of Azazel's eyes, because they've never met a demon with yellow eyes.

"Black. They were black. Even the whites of his eyes." I say, letting the tears flow freely. "I...I think he was a demon!"

Sam and Dean exchange knowing looks, and Sam holds me in a tight embrace.

"She has to come with us Dean." Sam says, rubbing my back while I continue to let the crocodile tears flow.

Dean stands stunned, still looking at me, and still with his right hand behind his back.

"Dean!" Sam shouts, getting his older brother's attention. "She has to come with us. Dad will know what to do."

"Okay." Dean says, coming back to his senses. He lets go of his gun, and starts to walk towards the Impala. Sam pulls me with him, not letting me go until I'm sitting in the backseat of Dean's car. Sam rides shotgun.

Dean starts the car, and we head off towards Jericho, California.

"I'm Sam Winchester, and this is my older brother Dean." Sam turns around and says to me ten minutes later. I sniffle and wipe away the fake tears.

"I'm Judith Blair. Nice to meet you." I reply, holding out my hand, which Sam shakes.

Dean holds out his hand too, but doesn't take his eyes off the road. I shake Dean's hand, and try not to shiver with excitement.

"So...you said a guy was after you?" Dean says, still looking at the road ahead, but chances a glance at me through the rear view mirror.

"He wasn't a man, he was a demon." I reply dryly, looking out the window at the dark road, where there seems to be no life. Not surprised as it's after two in the morning.

Sam and Dean exchange looks, which I don't miss.

"You guys think I'm nuts right?" I ask, knowing full well that they don't.

"No, you're not nuts." Sam says, turning around, and holding my hand. I never knew Sam was such a gentleman. "We actually believe in that. You see, we're hunters. We hunt demons – among other things."

"Why do you think this demon's after you?" Dean asks, cutting Sam off with a look.

"He didn't say exactly." I lie, trying my best to sound convincing. The truth would sound even more nuts than a demon. "He just said that I have information that he wants."

"What kind of information?" Sam asks, looking quickly at Dean and back again.

"I don't know. I don't know _anything._" I deliberately make my voice break at the last word.

"Where do you live?" Dean asks, glancing at me in the rear view mirror again.

"Would you believe me if I told you I'm from Ireland?" I say, watching Dean's eyes pop open wide at my answer.

"What do you mean? Did you come to America for a vacation?" Sam asks, equally as shocked as Dean.

"No, I've never been here before. I didn't get here by plane either. I was just sitting on my bed, at home in Northern Ireland, watching a DVD, when the lights started to flicker, and this black smoke surrounded me. When I woke up, I was in a ditch, and that demon was leering over me. That's when he told me he was a demon and I had information he wanted. I managed to knee him in the groin and ran. I tripped once I got to the road, and that's when you guys came along."

Sam and Dean say nothing, they just look at each other and then at me.

Ten minutes later, the inside of the car is silent, but the Impala herself is roaring, and is lulling me into a stupor. I yawn, and close my eyes, but open them very quickly again. The action doesn't go unnoticed by Dean.

"Why don't you put your head down and go to sleep?" He suggests. I look to my left, and see Dean's familiar brown leather jacket lying on the seat beside me. I put my head on Dean's jacket, and breathe in Dean's scent, which is an odd mix of cologne, old leather and the smell of someone who spends every other meal in a diner. Within minutes, I'm asleep.

0o0o0o0o

When I wake up, it's daylight outside, and the Impala has almost arrived in Jericho. A few minutes later and Dean pulls the Impala into a gas station. He gets out of the car, and starts to pump gas. While he's filling up the tank, he goes into the store. Sam has opened his door, and has his legs out. He's rifling through a box which contains Dean's music.

"Morning." I say to Sam, yawning. Sam looks around and smiles at me.

"Good morning. How did you sleep?" He asks, indicating the small backseat.

"Really well. It's a lot more comfortable than it looks." I say, sitting up. I take off my glasses and rub the sleep out of my eyes.

Just then Dean comes back with bars of chocolate and a couple of bottles of juice. He stops to pull out the gas pump and put it back.

"Hey, you want breakfast?" He says, waving the bars and bottles. I reach out the window and take a Hershey bar.

"No thanks." Sam says to Dean. "So how'd you pay for that stuff? You and dad still running credit card scams?" At this, I stop eating my Hershey bar, and just look at Sam amused, but don't say anything.

"Yeah well…hunting ain't exactly a pro-ball career. Besides, all we do is apply, it's not our fault they send us the cards." Dean walks back to the car and opens the door.

"Yeah and what names did you write on the application _this_ time?" Sam asks, just as Dean climbs back into the car.

"Uh…Bert Aframian and his son, Hector. Scored two cards out of the deal." Dean smiles back at me, and I just give him an amused smile back.

"Sounds about right. I swear man; you gotta update your cassette-tape collection." Sam says, still flipping through the box with Dean's tapes.

"Why?" Dean asks, sounding and looking scandalised.

"Well for one they are cassette tapes, and two," Sam picks up a few tapes. "Black Sabbath? Motörhead? Metallica? It's the greatest hits of mullet rock."

"There's nothing wrong with Classic Rock!" I pipe up from the back seat, which earns a huge smile from Dean, and a shocked look from Sam. Dean snatches the last tape from Sam, and pops it into the tape deck.

"House rules, Sammy. Driver picks the music, shotgun shuts his cake hole." At this, AC/DC's _Back In Black_ starts to play. I giggle at Dean's remark.

"You know Sammy is a chubby 12-year old. It's Sam, okay?" Dean turns up the music before answering.

"I'm sorry, I can't hear you. The music's too loud!" And with that, Dean pulls out of the gas station with the music blaring. After a few minutes I see a sign reading "Jericho: 7 miles". I smile at Sam's annoyance at Dean.

0o0o0o0o0o

Ten minutes later, we arrive in Jericho. Sam has been talking on his phone for the past five minutes. He hangs up, and sighs.

"All right, so there's no one matching dad at the hospital or morgue, so that's something, I guess."

"Hey guys?" I say from the backseat. I point in front of us.

Dean slows the car to a cruise and we spot an old bridge with a couple of police cars on it, a few police officers are walking around the bridge. They're checking out a small blue car.

Dean drives the slowing car onto the bridge before coming to a stop.

"Check it out." He says, before opening a box and rummaging through it. He picks up a couple of fake , and shows them to Sam. "Let's go." He opens the door and climbs out of the car.

"You'd better stay here." Sam says to me before getting out of the car himself. As he closes the door he adds, "And stay low." With that the door closes with a snap. I watch the two of them approach the police officers, and then sit on the backseat floor, with my head against the door, and one of Sam's jackets over my head. I can picture in my head _exactly_ what's going on.

0o0o0o0o0o0o

_One of the policemen is standing at the railing of the bridge and shouts down to the two divers._

"_Did you guys find anything?" One of the divers looks up before answering._

"_No! Nothing!"_

_Another police officer is giving the abandoned car a thorough check. There's blood on one of the windows._

"_No sign of struggle, no footprints, no fingerprints. Spotless, it's almost too clean." He tries to look for some kind of evidence he thinks is there, but clearly isn't._

_An African-American police officer, who looks like the second in command, is checking the car out also._

"_So this kid Troy, he's dating your daughter isn't he?" He asks the policeman._

"_Yeah." He answers sadly._

"_How's Amy doing?" The Lieutenant asks, sympathetically._

"_She's putting up missing posters downtown."_

"_You fella's had another one just like this last month, didn't ya?" Dean asks_

_Both he and Sam walk up to the Lieutenant. _

"_Who are you?" The Lieutenant asks._

_Dean flips open a wallet with his fake ID and a US Marshall Badge._

"_Federal Marshals."_

"_You two are a little young for Marshals, aren't you?" The Lieutenant asks suspiciously. _

_Dean chuckles. "Thanks, that's awfully kind of you. You did have another one just like this correct?" _

"_Yeah, about a mile up the road. There have been others before that."_

"_So this victim, you knew him?" Sam asks. The Lieutenant nods his consent._

"_In a town like this, everybody knows everybody."_

_Dean starts circling the car, and notices the blood on the window._

"_Any connections between the victims, besides that they're all men?" _

"_No, not so far as we can tell." The Lieutenant seems as though he wishes the connection was right there._

"_So...what's the theory?" Sam asks, walking towards Dean, who's standing behind the car._

"_Honestly? We don't know. Serial murder? Kidnapping ring?" Clearly the Lieutenant doesn't know anything about why the murders have taken place._

"_Well that is exactly the kind of crack police work that I'd expect out of you guys." Dean says, only to have Sam, scandalized, stomp on his foot._

"_Thank you for your time." Sam says, and he looks at the other police men. "Gentlemen." He and Dean start to walk away, as the policemen watch them leave. Once out of hearing distance, Dean smacks Sam on the back of the head. _

"_OW! What was that for?" Sam snaps_

"_Why do you have to step on my foot?" Dean snaps back._

"_Why do you have to talk to police like that?" Sam snaps back. He goes to walk off, when Dean grabs his arm and stops him._

"_Come on. They don't really know what's going on. We're all alone on this. I mean if we're gonna find dad we've gotta get to the bottom of this thing ourselves." Dean says. Sam looks behind Dean's shoulder and back, clearing his throat in the process._

_Dean turns around and sees the Sheriff standing behind him. Beside the Sheriff are two real Federal Marshals. _

"_Can I help you boys?" The Sheriff asks. _

"_No sir, we were just leaving." Dean says to the Sheriff. And to the two Federal Marshals, he says "Agent Mulder, Agent Scully." He nods to them each, before walking off with Sam behind him. _

_The Sheriff watches them until they leave._

0o0o0o0o

_**A/N:**___**So...what did you guys think? Please leave a **_**nice**_** review. If you didn't like this chapter, or story, please **_**do not review!**_** I'm not holding a shotgun to anyone's head and forcing you to review! If you don't have anything nice to say about this story, **_**don't**_** say anything at all! I've had too many flames saying that my story was shit. **

**If you want to give me a few pointers, then please, by all means, leave me a review, but be nice about it, I spent ages writing this story, so the least people can do is to be nice to me. I've **_**never**_** left a review for any story I didn't like, I just stopped reading it, and looked for another one to read.**

**Thank you, and sorry if I was being nasty, but I'm sick to the back teeth with flamers, they're just a waste of space, and 99.9 percent of them don't even have stories of their own, so I don't see why they have to be nasty to other people's stories when they don't even have any of their own!**


	3. Chapter 2: Pilot Part 2

_**A/N:**___**Thanks to those who have reviewed. It's much appreciated. And thanks to my Beta Reader for this chapter.**

Chapter 2: Pilot Part 2.

Once Sam and Dean are back in the Impala, I wait until Dean has started the car and has driven off the bridge and back onto the road before sitting back up on the seat. I keep Sam's jacket over me as it's getting cold.

"Can we stop off to get me some clothes or something?" I ask, shivering.

"Sure." Sam says, turning around and looking at me. "We're going into town to talk with the missing boy's girlfriend anyways, so we'll get you something to wear."

"Thanks." I say, wrapping Sam's jacket closer around me.

Fifteen minutes later we arrive at a small clothes store, and seeing as I don't have any shoes on, Sam and Dean go out to buy me clothes. Before leaving me in the car, Dean has insisted that I sit in the driver's seat, with the heat on and the doors locked. He also hands me a gun with an ivory coloured handle. I stare at him open mouthed, but say nothing. I keep the gun hidden in my lap under Sam's jacket.

Half an hour later they both come out, laden with shopping bags. I open both doors for them, and step out of the car. They each have five bags filled with clothes and shoes. Sam sees me eying the bags apprehensively.

"We didn't know your size, and what you'd like, so we got you a variety of clothes and shoes." He explains.

"Jeans and a t-shirt with a pair of boots would have done me." I reply, but I take the entire load of bags from them, sorting through the different sizes, until I come to an AC/DC hoodie and a pair of blue jeans that are my size. I take out a pair of black boots, socks, and underwear. Dean obviously picked out the bras; Sam doesn't seem like the type to buy lacy, practically see through bras. Funnily enough, all the bras are the right size. Dean must know a woman's bra size just by looking at her chest.

I pull on the socks and boots, and take the rest of the clothes I picked out to the nearest bathroom, and get changed. It feels good to get out of my makeshift pyjamas. Once ready, I walk back to the car, and climb in. Sam has let me borrow his jacket, which I wrap around myself. It's huge on me. Sam's scent is different than Dean's; his smells of another kind of cologne, cookies, and some faint flowery perfume, which must be from Jessica.

Dean drives off, and a few minutes later we arrive in the town centre. We climb out of the car and start walking around the street, looking for the missing boy's girlfriend, Amy. We haven't long to walk when we spot a girl at the town's theatre, where she's hanging up posters beneath the marquee.

"I'll bet you that's her." Dean says, approaching the girl, who looks to be in her late teens.

"Yeah." Sam says.

"You must be Amy." Dean says to the girl.

"Yeah." The girl replies in an off handed sort of way.

"Troy told us about you, we're his uncles. I'm Dean, this is Sammy. And this is Troy's aunt, Judith." Dean says I know I'm already an aunt twice in real life, but it's still weird hearing it.

"He never mentioned you to me." Amy says, tacking up another missing poster. Poor kid, she'll _never_ know that a Woman in White killed her boyfriend.

Of course I can't say that to Sam and Dean, they'll wonder how I know. I know _everything_ that's going to happen in the next five years...including this one.

"Well that's Troy, I guess. We're not around much; we're up in Modesto. So we're looking for him too, and we're kind of asking around." Suddenly another girl appears, she comes up to Amy, perhaps thinking that we're going to hurt her.

"Hey, are you okay?" She asks Amy.

"Yeah." Amy replies.

"Do you mind if we ask you a couple of questions?" Sam asks. Amy gives her consent and the five of us walk a little way down the street and go to a restaurant to get something to eat. Well, the other four just get a drink each but I get a plate of fries and a glass of Coke. The subject turns back to Troy.

"I was on the phone with Troy. He was driving home. He said he would call me right back, and he never did." Amy says, her eyes starting to water.

"He didn't say anything strange or out of the ordinary?" Sam asks, trying to figure out what happened to Troy.

"No, nothing I can remember."

Sam notices the pentacle Amy is wearing around her neck. "I like your necklace." He says.

Amy pulls the necklace all the way out of her shirt and smiles.

"Troy gave it to me. Mostly to scare my parents with all that devil stuff." She laughs a little.

"Actually, it means just the opposite. A pentagram is protection against evil, really powerful. I mean, if you believe in that kind of thing."

"Pentacle." I correct. Sam looks at me, and Dean removes his arm from the back of Sam's seat.

"Okay, thank you "Unsolved Mysteries". Here's the deal ladies--the way Troy disappeared—something's not right. So if you've heard anything…" Dean says.

The girls exchange a look.

"What is it?" Dean asks, suddenly interested.

"Well, it's just…with all these guys going missing, people talk." Amy's friend answers. And, knowing what Sam and Dean are about to say, I ask the same thing.

"What do they talk about?" The three of us speak in unison, startling the girls.

"It's kind of this local legend. This one girl, she got murdered out on Centennial like…decades ago. Well supposedly she's still out there. She hitchhikes, and whoever picks her up, well, they disappear forever." Amy's friend says.

The three of us share a look with each other, and then Amy says that she has to get home. Both girls leave the restaurant, and Sam, Dean and I stay behind. I quickly finish the rest of my fries, with Dean's help of course, and then we leave.

On the way to the local library, Sam asks me a question.

"Pentacle?" He asks, looking at me suspiciously.

"Yes, you said penta_gram._ It was a pentacle she was wearing." At Sam's strange look, I explain. "I pentacle is protection against evil. It's just the normal five pointed star. A _pentagram_ is an inverted five pointed star, and it means evil." I pull out my own pentacle and show him. I make sure that the replica of Dean's necklace is hidden under my hoodie.

"When one point is pointing upwards, it means it's good." I turn the star upside down, "When it's upside down, it means it's evil. The two points at the top symbolise the Devil's horns, the two at the side symbolise his ears, and the one at the bottom symbolises his beard."

"How did _you_ know that?" Sam asks, obviously impressed.

"_Everybody_ knows that." I reply, grinning broadly, happy that I got one over on a Winchester.

"Apparently, _Sam_ isn't everybody." Dean jokes, which earns him a smack on the arm from Sam.

We arrive at the library and Dean starts up a computer. He quickly goes to a search engine and types in the words: _'Female Murder Hitchhiking'_, but it produces no results. He then tries: '_Female Murder Centennial Highway'_, and again, no results are found.

Sam sticks his hand out to grab the mouse from Dean.

"Let me try." Dean shoves Sam away. I giggle at the two of them.

Dean smacks Sam's hand away.

"I got it." Sam pushes Dean' rolling chair out of the way. "Dude!" He rolls back over, and my giggles get louder, I stuff my fist in my mouth. "You're such a control freak!"

Sam ignores Dean's remark.

"So angry spirits are born out of violent death, right?" He says, ignoring Dean's dirty look, and my giggles.

"Yeah." Dean answers, looking at me. I try to further stifle my giggles, with more success this time.

"Maybe it's not murder."

"Suicide?" I ask innocently. Sam nods, highlights the word murder, and replaces it with the word suicide. It now reads: '_Female Suicide Centennial Highway'_. One result comes back.

"This was 1981. Constance Welch, 24 years old; Jumps off Sylvania Bridge, drowns in the river." Sam says, reading the article.

"Does it say why she did it?" Dean asks, looking at the article himself.

"Yeah." Sam replies, scrolling down the article.

"What?" Dean asks.

"An hour before they found her, she calls 911. Her two little kids are in the bathtub, she leaves them alone for a minute, she comes back, and they aren't breathing. Both die."

"Hmm." Dean says. I look down to the floor.

"She killed her children." I whisper. Both of them look at me, but I shake my head. I don't think they heard me. I hope they didn't hear me.

Sam reads out the interview with Constance's husband.

""Our babies were gone and Constance just couldn't bear it," said husband, Joseph Welch.""

On the screen is a picture of policemen at the same bridge that Troy was found on, carrying away Constance's body in a bag.

"That bridge look familiar to you?" Dean asks. Sam and I nod.

0o0o0o0o0o0o

Later that night, we're on the bridge that Constance jumped from, and where, Troy and the other men were killed or went missing. As we're walking over the wooden planks, I latch onto Dean's arm.

"You okay?" He asks, looking down at me in an amused way.

"No, I hate bridges. I always feel like they're gonna collapse with me on them!" I say, burying my face into his left arm. I know for a fact that both Sam and Dean are right handed, and Dean might need to use his right arm.

"Do you wanna wait back in the car?" He asks. Knowing that Constance is going to be driving the car soon, I shake my head.

"Okay then. Gimme your hand?" Dean holds his hand out, and I grab onto it. He smiles seeing my fear. Sam gives me the same look.

"Take deep breaths, take deep breaths." I whisper to myself, taking in a deep breath through my nose, and releasing it out through my mouth. Dean continues to smirk.

"So this is where Constance took the swan dive." Dean says, not saying anything about me almost breaking his hand from gripping it so hard. Maybe it doesn't feel that way to him?

"So you think dad would have been here?" Sam asks, looking around for any signs that John was there.

"Well he's chasing the same story and we're chasing him."

"Okay so now what?" Sam asks.

"Now we keep digging till we find him. It might take a while." Dean replies.

"Dean, I told you, I've gotta get back by—" Sam starts to protest, but Dean cuts him off.

"Monday. Right, the interview." I can tell that Dean doesn't want Sam to go back to Stanford.

"Yeah."

"Yeah, I forgot. You're really serious about this aren't you? You think you're just gonna become some lawyer? Marry your girl?"

"Maybe. Why not?" Sam asks. _Maybe because Azazel is going to kill Jessica, that's why_ _not._ I think to myself, but don't say it. Sam would kill me if I said that.

"Does Jessica know the truth about you? I mean, does she know about the things you've done?"

"Guys." I say warningly, trying to put a stop in an argument that's just about to start.

"No and she's not ever going to know." Sam snaps back. Both he and Dean ignore me.

"Well that's healthy. You can pretend all you want, Sammy. But sooner or later you're going to have to face up to who you really are." Dean starts to walk down the bridge. Sam follows.

"And who is that?"

"Guys!" I repeat, just a little louder than before. Still they continue to ignore me.

"One of us." Dean says, simple as that.

"No, I'm not like you. This is not going to be my life." Sam argues back. I know I should just let them at it, but things are going to be said which Dean won't be able to ignore.

"Well you've got a responsibility." Dean says.

"GUYS!" I yell, knowing what's going to happen next.

"To dad and his crusade? If it weren't for pictures I wouldn't even know what mom looks like. What difference would it make? Even if we do find the thing that killed her, mom's gone, and she isn't coming back!" He's gone too far. Never say anything like that about Mary Winchester in front of her eldest son. Dean lets go of my hand, and charges at Sam.

Grabbing Sam's shirt, Dean shoves his younger brother against the railings of the bridge

"Don't talk about her like that." I run to try and get between them. But it's no use.

"DEAN! LET GO OF SAM!" I yell, trying to get Dean to let go. He looks at me as if I've gone mad, but lets go of Sam's shirt. He turns around and looks straight ahead.

"Sam? Judith?" Dean says and we both turn around and see Constance. She looks towards us before she lets go of the rail she was holding on to and falls off the bridge. We run over to where we saw her drop, but there is no sign of movement in the water, or sound of her going into the water.

"Where'd she go?" Dean asks.

"I don't know." Both Sam and I answer at the same time.

Behind us, the Impala starts up. Uh-oh.

"What the hell?" Dean asks. In the episode, Sam cuts Dean off from swearing, but here, Dean says it.

"Who's driving your car?" Sam asks.

Dean reaches into his pocket and pulls out his keys.

"Constance." I say. Dean swears loudly. No one messes with Dean's baby.

As the car starts driving down the bridge towards us, Sam, Dean and I begin to run from it as fast as our legs will carry us.

As my legs are shorter than their legs, Dean grabs onto me, and pulls me along.

"Come on guys, let's go! GO!" Sam shouts, running faster than Dean and I. A rush of adrenaline hits me, and we run much faster, just a few paces behind Sam.

As the car draws closer and closer and gains on us until it is practically at our heels, Sam, Dean and I have no other choice but to escape by climbing over the railing keeping us from the river. We make a dash towards it and fling ourselves over the railings towards the furiously churning brown water below.

0o0o0o0o0o0o

_**A/N:**_** This is the last update this year. I'll update this story about the 3****rd**** January, for my birthday...if my Beta Reader has sent chapter 3 back by then.**


	4. Chapter 3: Pilot Part 3

_**A/N:**_** Sorry for the **_**very**_** long time to update this. A few things have happened since my birthday (3****rd**** January):**

**My niece was born on New Year's Day, so I've been made photographer for the family.**

**This is the most important one: not long after my niece was born, my mum contracted Lymph node Tuberculosis. Now, this one's not contagious, or deadly, but the medication she's on has been making her violently sick. I'm classed as her carer, so it's up to me to look after her...except when she's vomiting, I leave that to my dad.**

**So, again, I'm very sorry for this late update.**

**Again, Italics after the zeros are from a different point of view.**

Chapter 3: Pilot Part 3.

Instead of going the entire way over the bridge, when Dean let go of my hand, I was able to reach out and grab onto the railing. Now I'm on the wrong side of the bridge and scared shitless.

I climb over the railing, and fall onto the wooden floor of the bridge. I get to my feet to see Sam climbing over the railing as well. He managed to hold onto a spoke on the bottom on the bridge. Dean on the other hand, is nowhere to be seen.

Both of us lean over the bridge to look for Dean. In my fear, I grab onto Sam's hand. He squeezes it reassuringly.

"Dean? DEAN!" Sam yells. Dean emerges onto the shore of the river below.

"WHAT?" He yells back. Sam and I let out relived sighs.

"Hey, are you alright?" Sam shouts. Dean flops onto his back and looks up at us, before doing the Okay sign.

"I'm super." He says. Poor man is covered in mud. Both Sam and I laugh, and after resting for a few minutes, Dean manages to get back up onto the bridge, with an angry expression on his face.

"Car alright?" Sam asks, as Dean checks it. Anger still apparent on his face.

"Yeah whatever she did to it, it seems all right now. That Constance chick—what a Bitch!" Dean yells that last bit, and sits on the bonnet of his car. Seeing Sam do the same, I follow suit. Surprisingly, the hood doesn't dent under my weight. Wow, they really knew how to make cars back in the 60's. They don't make 'em like they used to.

"Well, she doesn't want us digging around, that's for sure." Sam shifts his weight to get more comfortable. "So where's the trail go from here, genius?" And after a pause, while sniffing Dean, "You smell like a toilet." Dean looks down at himself, and flicks his hands out, causing mud to fly from them.

"Oh yeah, I agree with you, Sammy." I say, wrinkling my nose, and fanning the air in front of me. Sam gives me a look, but I just grin. He says nothing about me calling him "Sammy". I think he's letting me away with it...this time.

As we climb back into the Impala, Dean uses a couple of the bags used to carry my new clothes, and puts them on the driver's seat to protect the leather, then hops into the car. I hand him a tissue and he wipes his hands before touching the steering wheel. We drive back into town with all the windows open and my head practically hanging outside of the car to avoid the smell lingering on Dean.

About an hour after sunrise, we come to a motel, where Dean throws his fake credit card onto the motel clerk's desk. The mud has dried in, but Dean still stinks.

"One room please." He says, ignoring the clerk eyeing the mud on his clothes.

The motel clerk looks at us, and then back at Dean's credit card.

"You guys having a reunion or something?" The clerk asks. We all exchange a look.

"What do you mean?" Sam asks, trying to sound innocent. The clerk looks back at us.

"That other guy, Bert Aframian. He came in and bought out a room for the whole month." Sam and Dean look at each other before walking out of the clerk's office, I sprint after them. I know that they think John is here.

We walk down the path leading to the motel rooms, and come across the one that John rented. Sam gets out his lock picking kit, and picks the door. It swings open and he walks in, with me following him. Dean, on the other hand is keeping a lookout, so Sam reaches out, and hauls him in backwards by his collar.

Dean is about to yell at Sam, when he notices the room. One bed is unmade and there are pictures and newspaper articles covering one of the walls, another one is covered in Hunters' things.

"Whoa." Sam says, looking about the messy room. Dean and I walk further into the room, while Sam walks around a table with salt around it on the floor.

Dean turns on a light, and under the lamp is a half-eaten hamburger. He sniffs at it, and sets it down, after gagging slightly.

"I don't think he's been here for a couple days, at least." He says, turning to look at Sam, who picks up a pinch of salt.

"Salt, cats-eye shells. He was worried. Trying to keep something from coming in." He says, letting the salt fall from between his fingers. He notices Dean is inspecting an article on the wall. "What do you got there?" I, on the other hand, am inspecting the wall opposite Dean's. I notice three words in John's handwriting, which means that I can tell the boys without them questioning how I know.

"Centennial Highway victims. I don't get it. I mean, different men," Sam walks to where I am, but looks at everything on that wall. "Different jobs, ages, ethnicities. There's always a connection, right? What do these guys have in common?" Dean asks.

"It's a Woman in White." I say. Both boys look at me stunned.

"How do _you _know that?" Dean asks abruptly. I point to the piece of paper that says 'Woman in White.'

"Dad figured it out." Sam says, and laughs slightly. He turns and smiles at me. I smile back, happy that I got two over a Winchester now.

"What do you mean?" Dean asks, clearly he doesn't believe me.

"He found the same article we did. Constance Welch, she's a woman in white. Judith was right." Sam says. Now Dean believes me. I snort because he'll believe Sam, but not me. My snort goes unnoticed.

Dean looks around at the pictures on the wall of the men who have been victims.

"You sly dogs. All right, so if we're dealing with a woman in white, dad would have found the corpse and destroyed it."

"She might have another weakness." Sam goes on, giving me a pat on the shoulder that says Dean doesn't trust anyone, and that it'll take time for him to trust me.

"No, dad would want to make sure, he'd dig her up. Does it say where she's buried?" Dean asks, coming up and checking the article as well.

"No, not that I can tell. If I were dad though, I'd go ask her husband. If he's still alive." Sam answers, pointing his finger at a picture of Joseph Welch.

"All right, why don't you see if you can find an address? I'm gonna get cleaned up." Dean says, heading to the bathroom. Sam stops him.

"Hey Dean—What I said earlier, about mom and dad, I'm sorry." Dean holds up a dried muddy hand to stop Sam from going further.

"No chick flick moments." He says, and Sam starts what I've been waiting to hear since arriving in this show.

"All right. Jerk." He says, chuckling.

"Bitch." Dean replies, and walks into the bathroom, leaving Sam and me alone. I giggle at what they had said. Clearly every Supernatural fan loves hearing the boys say that.

I walk over to the unmade bed which John must have occupied. I half lay, half sit on it. Inside the bathroom, the shower runs. My eyes start to close slightly. Sam walks to the other side of the bed and sits down beside me.

"Don't mind Dean. He doesn't really trust anyone." Sam says, looking at me.

"It's Okay." I say, opening my eyes to look at him. "You guys have only known me for a few days, what's there to trust?"

"You don't seem like you'd lie to us." Sam says. And immediately my eyes spring open wide. Oh damn, I lied out of my ass to get them to take me with them. No demon was after me, and I _do_ have information that they might want, if any demon knew me that is.

"I'd never lie to you guys." I say. Okay, now that's a lie on top of a lie. Sam smiles, and pats my knee.

He gets up and walks to the dresser, where, on the mirror, is a photo of Sam and Dean as kids, along with their dad.

Ten minutes later, Dean comes back out of the shower, all clean, and smelling nice. Sam moved to the other bed after talking to me. He is now on the phone checking his voicemail from Jessica.

"Hey, it's me. It's about 10:20..." Is all I can hear from Sam's phone, before Dean cuts her message off.

"Hey guys, I'm starving. I'm gonna grab a little something to eat at that diner down the street. You want anything?" I jump off John's bed and join Dean, knowing fine rightly that once outside, we're going to be arrested.

"No." Sam says.

"Aframian's buying." Sam shakes his head, and Dean and I head out the door. Once outside, we walk to the Impala. I spot two cops talking to the motel clerk.

"Uh Dean?" I say, grabbing his arm. He turns around, spots the clerk pointing at us, and curses. He turns around, pulls out his cell phone, and calls Sam.

"Dude, five-o take off." Dean says into the phone.

"What about you guys." I can hear Sam say. The cops are advancing towards us.

"Uh, they kinda spotted us. Go find dad." And with that he hangs up, which is lucky, since the police have now caught up with us. "Problem officers?"

"Where's your partner?" The first one asks, looking me over.

"Partner? What partner?" Dean asks innocently. The first police officer indicates for the second one to check out the motel room we just came from. Sam, obviously has seen him coming, and has escaped out the back.

"So, fake US Marshal, fake credit cards. You got anything that's real?" The cop asks. Dean smiles before answering.

"My boobs." I snort at his comment, which causes the second cop to shove me onto the hood of the police car. The first police officer does the same with Dean.

"You have the right to remain silent." He says, cuffing Dean and the second cop cuffs me.

"OW!" I say, wincing in pain.

"I said, you have the right to remain silent." Cop number one repeats.

"And I have the right to know what I'm being arrested for." I growl, but cop number two yanks me up and shoves me in the back of the police car. A few seconds later, Dean follows suit.

"It's okay, it's gonna be okay." Dean reassures me. I start to panic, because I've never been arrested before. What was I thinking? I should have stayed in the motel with Sam, not get arrested with Dean!

0o0o0o0o0o0

We're at the police station, where cop number one asks us our names.

"So you want to give us your real names?" He asks. _Not really_, I think to myself.

"I told you, it's Nugent. Ted Nugent. And this is Courtney Love." I try not to smile at Dean's answer. I decide to let Dean answer the cop. I mean, what am I supposed to say: 'Oh I'm sorry officer, I was watching a DVD about this when an angel transported me into the T.V. show, all this is fake, you guys are just actors'? No thanks. So I keep my mouth shut.

"I'm not sure you realize just how much trouble you're both in here." He says.

"We talking like misdemeanour kind of trouble? Or uh…"squeal like a pig" kind of trouble?" Dean asks. I groan inwardly. Watching this was hilarious, but in real life, it's scary.

"You got the faces of ten missing persons taped to your wall. Along with a whole lot of satanic mumbo jumbo. Boy, you and she are officially suspects." My eyes widen.

"That makes sense. Cause when the first one went missing in '82, I was _three_." Dean replies.

"And I wasn't even born for another _four years!_" I say. I'm really twenty-four, but it's 2005 not 2010, so I'm only nineteen here. Damn, I don't think I'm even legal yet.

"I know you got partners; one of them's an older guy. Maybe he started the whole thing. So tell me…_Dean."_ He reaches into a box on his desk, and brings out a light tan coloured leather journal. It belongs to John. I have a copy of John Winchester's journal myself, but it looks _nothing_ like the real thing.

"Is this his?" The cop continues. Dean just stares at the journal, not saying a word. "I thought that might be your name. See, I leafed through this, what little I could make out. I mean, it's nine kinds of crazy. But I found this, too." The policeman opens the journal to a page that says "**Dean 35-111**"

"Now, you're staying right here till you tell me exactly what the hell _that_ means." The policeman slams his finger on the message. Dean still says nothing, but continues to stare at his father's journal.

0o0o0o0o

_Sam knocks on a door, which opens a few seconds later to reveal and older looking man, maybe in his late 40s to early 50s._

"_Hi, uh, are you Joseph Welch?" Sam asks._

"_Yeah." The man answers._

_Five minutes later the two of them are walking in Mr. Welch's backyard. Mr. Welch is looking at the photograph Sam found on the dresser of his father's motel room._

"_Yeah, he was older, but that's him. He came by three or four days ago. Said he was a reporter." Mr. Welch says, handing the photo back to Sam._

"_That's right. We're working on a story together." Sam says, putting the picture back into his jacket pocket._

"_Well I don't know what the hell kind of story you're working on. The questions he asked me." Mr. Welch starts to get a bit upset._

"_About your late wife Constance?" Sam asks. Mr. Welch nods._

"_He asked me where she was buried." It sounds as though he's trying not to cry._

"_And where is that again?" Sam asks, trying to locate a body to salt and burn to stop any more men from being killed._

"_What, I got to go through these twice?" Clearly the man is upset, and doesn't want to talk about Constance._

"_It's fact checking. If you don't mind." Sam prompts, trying to sound sympathetic._

"_In a plot behind my old place over on Breckenridge." Mr. Welch replies._

"_Why did you move?"_

"_I'm not gonna live in the house where my children died." Mr. Welch replies, matter-of-factly._

"_Mr. Welch, did you ever marry again?" Sam asks, trying to see if Mr. Welch married the woman he cheated on his wife with._

"_No way. Constance, she was the love of my life. Prettiest woman I ever known." _

"_So you had a happy marriage?" Sam tries to dig further to see if Mr. Welch will say anything about an affair. He doesn't. He hesitates before answering though, which is good enough for Sam._

"_Definitely." Mr. Welch replies, looking to his left. When someone lies; they always look to their left. _

"_Well that should do it. Thanks for your time." Sam starts to walk back to the car, but stops and turns around. "Mr. Welch, you ever hear of a woman in white?"_

"_What?" Mr. Welch asks, clearly confused._

"_A woman in white, or sometimes a weeping woman. It's a ghost story. Well it's more of a phenomenon really. Um, they're spirits. They've been sighted for hundreds of years. Dozens of places; in Hawaii and Mexico. Lately in Arizona and Indiana. All these are different women, you understand. But all share the same story." Sam explains._

"_Boy, I don't care much for nonsense." Mr. Welch replies, starting to walk away himself, but Sam's next words stop Mr. Welch in his tracks._

"_You see, when they were alive, their husbands were unfaithful to them. And these women, basically suffering from temporary insanity, murdered their children. Then once they realized what they had done, they took their own lives. So now their spirits are cursed. Walking back roads, waterways, and if they find an unfaithful man, they kill him, and that man is never seen again." Sam's words have struck a chord in Mr. Welch. He starts to cry but answers in an angry voice._

"_You think—You think that has something to do with Constance? You smartass."_

"_You tell me." Sam says, feeling sorry for the older man._

"_I mean maybe—maybe I made some mistakes, but no matter what I did,_ _Constance would never have killed her own children. Now you get the hell out of here, and you don't come back." Mr. Welch cries as Sam walks back to the car._

0o0o0o0

"I don't know how many times I gotta tell you. It's my high-school locker combo." Dean has managed to find his voice at last, and tries to shrug off John's message as a locker combination rather than co-ordinates.

"What about you sweetheart?" The police officer asks. I hate it when men try to sweeten me up.

"I have no idea." I reply, giving the cop a dirty look. He goes back to looking at Dean.

"Are we gonna do this all night long?" He asks. Just then, another cop pokes his head into the office.

"We just got a 911, shots fired over at Whiteford Road." He leaves as soon as he says this.

"Do you have to go to the bathroom?" He asks us.

"No." Both Dean and I reply at the same time.

"Good." The police officer then proceeds to handcuff Dean and me to the table. He then grabs his coat and runs out of the room. Dean waits a few minutes to make sure the cops are all gone, before taking a paperclip from John's journal, and picks the lock of the cuffs. Once free of the hand cuffs, we escape the station by climbing out the window and using the fire escape. We try to blend in, and not look suspicious as we walk to the nearest phone booth, where Dean calls Sam's cell.

"Fake 911 phone call Sammy? I don't know, that's pretty illegal." Dean says, but is actually happy that his baby brother did something illegal. Dean holds the receiver against my ear as well as his own so I can hear what Sam says.

"You're welcome." Sam replies, laughing slightly.

"Listen, we gotta talk." Dean starts, but Sam isn't listening.

"Tell me about it. So the husband _was_ unfaithful, we are dealing with a Woman in White. She's buried behind her old house. So that should have been dad's next stop."

"Sammy would you shut up for a second." Dean says, but Sam continues.

"I just can't figure out why he hasn't destroyed the corpse yet." Dean sighs before trying again to explain that John's not in Jericho anymore.

"Well that's what I'm trying to tell you. He's gone. Dad left Jericho."

"_What?_ How do you know?" Sam asks, bewildered that the search for John has ended with John disappearing.

"I've got his journal." Dean says, glad that Sam's on the right track now.

"He doesn't go anywhere without that thing."

"Yeah, well he did this time." Dean says.

"What's it say?" Sam asks, now concerned.

"Same old ex-marine crap when he wants to let us know where he's going." Dean sighs, wishing their dad would just tell them outright.

"Co-ordinates. Where to?" Sam asks, clearly he's thinking the same thing.

"I'm not sure yet." Dean says.

"Middle of nowhere probably." I say. Oops, better not give anything away. Dean looks at me strange, but doesn't ask anything. Sam on the other hand, either hasn't heard me, or he's chosen to ignore me.

"I don't understand, I mean what could be so important that dad would just skip out in the middle of a job? Dean, what the hell is going on? Whoa!" We hear Sam dropping the phone, and the screech of tyres as Sam slams his foot on the breaks.

"Sam? Sam!" Dean yells down the phone. Instead of Sam answering, we hear a woman talk in the background.

"Take me home."

"Constance!" I say. Dean drops the receiver, and rushes out of the phone booth, with me following after.

Dean runs to the nearest car, and breaks the driver's side window, before hopping into the car, unlocking my door, hot wiring the car, and driving to Breckenridge Road faster than the speed limit allows.

_**A/N:**_** Well, that's chapter three done. I'm going to mail chapter four to my Beta Reader, and update as soon as she sends it back, and it's been fixed. Update may take a little while, as my Beta Reader is still in University and needs to concentrate on her work.**


	5. Chapter 4: Pilot Part 4

_**A/N:**_** As an apology for taking so long with chapter three, I've decided to update chapter four for you guys. Again, sorry for the long update with the last chapter.**

**Here's the end of 'Pilot', and I'll try to type out the rest of chapter five sometime during this week. But I have no idea when I'll be able to post it, due to my Beta Reader being so busy.**

**Thanks to those who've reviewed, and thanks to my wonderful Beta Reader: KiriNoMiko for helping me fix my mistakes.**

Chapter 4: Pilot Part 4.

_Sam looks into the rear view mirror and sees Constance sitting in the backseat._

"_Take me home." She repeats._

"_No." Sam answers, hoping that if he refuses to take Constance home, she'll go away. Unfortunately it doesn't work._

_The doors lock and Sam tries to unlock them to escape. The car is put in gear and the gas pedal is pressed down. He tries to control the steering wheel but Constance has control, so he lets go and tries to push the door out. Constance's image flickers in the back seat as the car pulls up to the house at the end of Breckenridge Road. The car shuts off but the doors are still locked._

_Sam stares at the dilapidated house in front of him. He looks back into the rear view mirror at Constance._

"_Don't do this." He pleads. Constance ignores him._

"_I can never go home." She says, looking at her house. She has a sad, yet scared expression on her face._

"_You're scared to go home." Sam says. He turns back to view her face to face, but she's gone. He looks around for her, and sees her when his gaze comes back to the passenger seat at the front. She jumps on top of him and pushes him down on the seat._

"_Hold me. I'm so cold." She pleads, trying __force Sam into being_ _unfaithful._

"_You can't kill me. I'm not unfaithful. I've never been." Sam tries to shove Constance off him, but she doesn't even budge._

"_You will be." She says in a scary voice. "Just hold me." Her voice goes back to pleading with Sam. She starts kissing him as he tries to reach for the car keys, which are still in the ignition. Constance turns into more of a monster than a beautiful lady, and disappears, until her claws start trying to reach through Sam's chest. Sam screams and rips open his jacket; five finger holes are going through his shirt. Finally, gunshots come through the window, as Dean is on the other side shooting the monster. Dean's gunshots are distracting enough for Sam to turn the engine over, and put the car into gear._

"_I'm taking you home." Sam says. And before Constance can come back, he drives the car into the wall of the ramshackle house, and goes through into the living room._

"_SAM!" Both Dean and Judith shout. They run into the car sized hole in the side of the house, and over to the Impala to check on Sam. Dean has his gun out._

"_Sam? You okay?" Dean asks, looking at Sam for any nasty, life threatening wounds. Other than the claw marks Constance left behind, he finds none._

"_I think so." Sam replies, sitting up in the driver's seat of the car._

"_Can you move?" Dean asks._

"_Yeah, help me." Dean and Judith help Sam out of the car. Meanwhile, Constance has come back. She picks up a picture of her and her children that was lying on the floor. Dean and Judith have helped Sam out of the car and are now standing in front of it. Constance throws the picture on the ground, and steps aside._ _Using her mind, the ghost woman drags a dresser across the room and uses it to pin her victims to the hood of the Impala__. They struggle to try to push it away. The lights flicker on, and Constance turns around to see the stairs leaking water. She looks to the top of the stairs and sees her two children standing there. Her children join hands._

"_You've come home to us mommy." They say together in an eerie voice._

_Sam, Dean and Judith watch as suddenly Constance's children are behind her. They grab her, she screams as she and her children melt into a sort of puddle on the ground. Sam, Dean and Judith are able to push the dresser off of them. They walk over to the small puddle on the ground._

"_So this is where she drowned her kids." Dean says, inspecting the puddle._

"_That's why she could never go home. She was too scared to face them." Sam says._

"_Yeah, no kidding." Judith says, looking at Sam's bloody chest. "You okay Sammy?"_

_Sam rolls his eyes at her._

"_I'm fine."_

"_You found her weak spot. Nice work Sammy." Dean says, slapping Sam right on his wounds. Sam laughs in pain._

"_I wish I could say the same for you. What were you thinking shooting Casper in the face, you freak?" _

"_Hey, saved your ass. I'll tell you another thing. If you screwed up my car, I'll kill you." He starts to remove the wood that has gathered from Sam crashing through the wall._

_The three of them climb back into the Impala and drive out of Jericho with Dean blasting AC/DC's __**Highway to Hell**__._

0oo0oo0oo

Back on the road again, Sam is poring over a map, trying to figure out where the coordinates **35-111** are. Finally he finds it.

"Okay here's where dad went. It's called Blackwater Ridge, Colorado." He still looks at the map while he says this. In the backseat, I'm lying down again, this time on Dean's duffle bag, trying to keep my eyes open.

"Sounds charming. How far?" Dean asks, hoping that Sam will come with us. I already agreed to help Dean look for John; in return Dean will help protect me from that 'demon'.

"About six hundred miles." He replies, still checking the map.

"If we shag ass we can make it by morning." Dean looks at Sam hopefully.

"Dean, um…" Sam starts, trying not to hurt his big brother's feelings. Boy, I wish my brothers were like this with me.

"You're not going." Dean tries not to sound hurt.

"The interview's in 10 hours, I gotta be there." Dean nods his understanding.

"Yeah. Yeah, whatever. I'll take you home." It's going to be a few hours before we get to Sam's apartment, so I get some shut eye.

A few hours later, we arrive back at Stanford. I wake up just as Sam gets his duffle bag to leave.

"You'll call me if you find him?" Sam asks. Dean nods his head.

"See ya later Sammy." Sam smiles at me. I think he's going to let me get away with calling him Sammy.

"Maybe I can meet up with you later, huh?" He asks. Dean nods his head.

"Yeah, alright." He says. Sam starts to walk away when Dean calls him back.

"Sam?" Sam turns around. "You know we made a hell of a team back there."

"Yeah." Sam agrees, smiling sadly at the two of us. He walks into his apartment.

0o0o0o0o0o

After dropping Sam off at his apartment, Dean and I cruise to the corner of the street. Dean obviously has a feeling that something bad is going to happen.

Once the car is parked and locked, both of us walk back to Sam's apartment block, and slip inside just as someone walks out.

We take the elevator up to Sam's floor, and then walk down the hall to his door. Once there however, we hear Sam yell.

"NO!"

Not wasting any time, Dean kicks the door in, and both of us run into Sam's bedroom, where there is a horrific sight: Jessica is stuck on the ceiling with a huge slash across her belly, and just as Dean approaches Sam, Jess bursts into flame. She doesn't make a sound. Not even a scream. It's more horrifying seeing it in real life than on T.V.

"SAM!" Dean yells, ducking the flames to reach Sam, who is half lying – half sitting on his bed, looking up at Jessica.

"NO! NO!" Sam yells, trying to reach Jess, but Dean grabs him and yanks him off the bed, He tries to get Sam out of the now burning apartment, but Sam fights back.

"We gotta get out of here!" Dean shouts. Who knew that fire could be so loud?

"JESS! NO!" Sam's struggles weaken as both Dean and I pull him from the room, and out of the apartment. Just as we are almost to the stairs, Sam's apartment explodes.

Rushing down the stairs, Sam is practically limp from seeing his girlfriend die so horrifically. Once outside though, Sam starts struggling again to get back inside to rescue an already dead Jessica. I think she's been dead since she was on the ceiling, before the fire.

Dean manages to floor Sam, takes out his phone, and tosses it to me. I have 911 already punched in before Dean can say anything. Amazingly, I thought of dialling 911 rather than 999 like we do back home.

"Call 911!" Dean shouts, still holding a struggling Sam.

"Already done." I say to him. I give details to the emergency operator on the other end. Within minutes the fire department, Paramedics, and the police arrive on scene.

Sam's struggles start to stop as soon as we hear three sets of sirens approaching. He collapses on the ground in Dean's arms, his heart breaks. Dean just holds onto him, completely helpless. This is one time Dean can't protect his baby brother.

I walk to the two brothers and put my arms around them both, holding Sam from behind. I bury my head into Sam's shoulder and cry myself.

The police come and ask us questions, while onlookers have gathered to watch the fire. The police ask us who we are, did we know if anyone was still inside the building, what Sam was to Jess, and where Sam was at the weekend.

Sam is completely distant while answering the questions, and once the police are finished and moved off, Sam walks to the Impala, and opens her trunk. Dean and I have joined onlookers as the firemen try to extinguish the fire. We walk away after a few minutes; back to the Impala to see a different set of expressions on Sam's face: pain, determination and revenge.

He's holding a rifle, loading it with shells; he doesn't speak while doing so. Both Dean and I look on helplessly. Once the rifle is loaded we all share a look and Sam throws the loaded rifle back in the trunk.

"We got work to do." He says, then slams then trunk. His face resembles that John, when his wife died the same way as Jess.

We climb back into the Impala, and Dean drives us to the nearest motel, where we stay for a week, looking for Jessica's killer and attending her funeral. We find nothing. All the while Sam is in a stupor, but he's clearly thinking of revenge. The expression is terrifying.

_**A/N:**_** There we go. I'll try and have 'Wendigo Part 1' done some time soon.**


	6. Chapter 5: Wendigo Part 1

_**A/N:**_** Well, seeing as I'm not about to get my Beta-ed version of this chapter any time soon, I just decided to update this. Thanks to all those who have reviewed so far, and thanks to those who have reviewed "Castiel's Battles." I'm going to try and update this story at least once a week...want to get to season four to write about Castiel.**

Chapter 5: Wendigo Part 1.

Sam, Dean and I are driving to Blackwater Ridge, Colorado. We stayed in California for a week after Jessica's death. Sam wanted to see if he could find the thing that killed her, but it was long gone.

Dean is driving his beloved Impala, while Sam is sleeping and I am watching the scenery go by. There is a lot of forest around here.

I'm pulled out of my sightseeing by Sam, who is tossing and turning in his sleep. For the past week, he's been having trouble sleeping, and when he _does_ sleep, he has terrible nightmares about Jessica dying. Suddenly, he jerks awake from his latest nightmare.

"You okay?" Dean asks concerned.

"Yeah I'm fine." Sam replies. Looking into the right side mirror, I can see that Sam is far from fine. He has bags that go half way down his face, and he looks sick. I'm surprised exhaustion hasn't made him pass out. Poor guy is fighting sleep and exhaustion too much. He's gonna collapse some time soon.

Dean nods, knowing that Sam's lying.

"Another nightmare?" Dean asks. Sam just clears his throat, but says nothing. "You wanna drive for a while?"

Sam laughs at Dean's question.

"In your whole life you never once asked me that."

"Just thought you might want to, never mind." Dean says. He's just trying to get Sam's mind off Jessica.

"Look man, you're worried about me, I get it and thank you but I'm perfectly okay."

"Hmmhmm." Dean answers, sarcastically.

"Can I drive?" I ask. Dean just looks at me through the rear view mirror. "Never mind then."

"All right…where are we?" Sam asks, reaching up to grab the map sitting on the dashboard.

"We are just outside of Grand Junction." Sam looks at the map.

"You know what? Maybe we shouldn't have left Stanford so soon." Poor man. I reach over and pat him on the shoulder. Dean disagrees.

"Sam we dug around there for a week, we came up with nothing. If you wanna find the thing that killed Jessica…"

"We gotta find dad first." Sam finishes.

"Dad disappearing, and this thing showing up again after twenty years, it's no coincidence. Dad will have answers; he'll know what to do." I decide to doze a bit in the backseat.

"It's weird man. These coordinates he left us, this Blackwater Ridge." Sam says, still looking at the map.

"What about it?" Dean asks. Sam studies the map a bit more closely.

"There's nothing there, it's just woods. Why is he sending us to the middle of nowhere?" Dean doesn't answer.

0o0o0o0o0o0o

About thirty minutes later we drive past the National Forest sign that says, "Welcome to Lost Creek, Colorado"; and we arrive at what appears to be the Visitors Centre.

We climb out of the car, and walk into the Visitors Centre.

"So Blackwater Ridge is pretty remote. It's cut off by these canyons here, rough terrain, dense forest, abandoned silver and gold mines all over the place." Sam points to a 3D map, while Dean looks at a picture of a huge grizzly bear.

"Dude check out the size of this freakin' bear." Dean says. Sam and I walk up to Dean and see the massive bear.

"Wow!" I say gobsmacked. I didn't know grizzlies could get that big. It must have been about eight or nine feet standing on its hind legs.

"And a dozen or more grizzlies in the area. It's no nature hike that's for sure." Sam says matter-of-factly.

At that moment, a ranger comes out of his office.

"You guys aren't planning on going out near Blackwater Ridge by any chance?" the Ranger asks.

"Oh no sir, we're environmental study majors from UC Boulder, just working on a paper." Sam says. Well, Sam and Dean look like college students, I look like I should still be in High School. I hate looking younger than I actually am.

"Recycle man." Dean says, balling his hand into a fist, and punching it in the air slightly.

"Bull. You're friends with that Hailey girl right?" The Ranger asks suspiciously.

"Yes, yes we are, ranger," Dean looks at the Ranger's name tag. "Wilkinson."

"Well I will tell you exactly what we told her. Her brother filled out a backcountry permit saying he wouldn't be back from Blackwater till the twenty fourth, so it's not exactly missing persons now is it?" Dean shakes his head and the Ranger continues. "You tell that girl to quit worrying, I'm sure her brother's just fine."

No he's not. He's been taken by the Wendigo. I think to myself in a sing-song voice.

"We will. Well that Hailey girl's quit a pistol, huh?" Dean asks, taking a chance.

"_That_ is putting it mildly." Ranger Wilkinson replies.

"Actually you know what would help is if I could show her a copy of that backcountry permit you know so she could see her brothers return date." Dean asks, hoping to get a copy. He does.

A few minutes later, and we're walking back to the car. Sam is quiet and Dean is laughing at his achievement. I roll my eyes at Dean's amusement.

"What are you cruising for a hook-up or something?" Sam eventually asks.

"What do you mean?"

"The coordinates point to Blackwater Ridge so what are we waiting for, let's just go find dad. I mean why even talk to this girl?" Sam is ready to go on a suicide mission, but Dean and I aren't.

"I dunno maybe we should know what we're walking in to before we actually walk into it." Dean answers.

"Dean's right Sammy." I say to him, holding his arm.

"What?" Sam asks, looking back and forth between the two of us.

"Well since when are you all shoot first ask questions later anyway?" Dean demands.

"Since now." Poor guy, he's really beat up over Jessica.

"Oh really?" Dean asks. But Sam doesn't reply. We get into the car, and drive to Hailey's house.

0o0o0o0o

Ten minutes later, we arrive at Hailey's house. Sam and Dean are posing as Rangers, and I'm posing as someone who's looking for her friend, who has also gotten lost in Blackwater.

Dean knocks on the door, and a few seconds later it opens to reveal a pretty brunette. She keeps the screen door closed.

"You must be Hailey Collins. I'm Dean, this is Sam. We're rangers with the park service. Ranger Wilkinson sent us over; we wanted to ask you some questions about your brother Tommy." Dean says smoothly and convincingly.

"Let me see some ID." Hailey says. Okay, maybe not that convincing. Dean pulls out his fake ID and holds it up to the screen door.

"Here ya go." Hailey inspects it, looks up at Dean and then opens the screen door to let us in.

"Come on in." Hailey says, stepping out of the way. In doing so, she sees Dean's car.

"Thanks." Dean moves to walk in, but Hailey stops him for a second.

"That yours?" She asks, nodding to the Impala.

"Yeah." Dean replies.

"Nice car." Dean smiles at this. I groan inwardly. Dean knows that I like his car, but he didn't smile at me like that when I said it.

We walk into her house, and into the kitchen, where she's making dinner for her and her younger brother.

"This is...Katie by the way." Dean says, introducing me. "Her friend went out to Blackwater Ridge round about the time your brother did, and she hasn't come home." I fake looking sad.

"So if Tommy's not due back for a while, how do you know something's wrong?" Sam asks.

"He checks in every day by cell. He e-mails photos, stupid little videos…but we haven't heard anything in over three days now." Hailey tries her best to stay strong in front of her little brother, Ben. She puts a bowl down on the table.

"Well maybe he can't get cell reception." Sam tries to be logical.

"He's got a satellite phone too." Hailey says.

"Could it be he's just having fun and forgot to check in?" Dean asks. Suddenly, Ben flares up a bit.

"He wouldn't do that." Immediately Ben closes his mouth, shocked by his outburst. I don't blame him for it though.

"Our parents are gone; it's just my two brothers and me. We all keep pretty close tabs on each other." Hailey says, trying to calm Ben down.

"Can I see the pictures he sent you?" Sam asks Hailey.

"Sure." Hailey says, opening her laptop. "That's Tommy." She clicks on a button and Tommy's video message plays:

"_Hey Hailey, day six, we're still out near Blackwater Ridge, we're fine, keeping safe, so don't worry, talk to you tomorrow." _In the background I notice something black move quickly behind Tommy. Obviously, Sam spots the same thing, and frowns.

"Well, we'll find your brother; we're headin' out to Blackwater Ridge first thing." Dean says, oblivious to what Sam and I have spotted.

"Then maybe I'll see you there." Hailey says. All three of us give her a look. "Look. I can't sit around here anymore, so I hired a guide. I'm heading out in the morning and I'm gonna find Tommy myself." I sigh; clearly her mind won't be swayed easily.

"I think I know how ya feel." Dean says, not putting up any arguments. His eyes flicker over to Sam quickly and back again. Neither Sam, Hailey nor Ben has noticed.

"Hey, you mind forwarding these to me?" Sam asks Hailey.

"Sure." She says. And after Sam has given Hailey his email address, we say our goodbyes and leave.

"You sure she should be going to Blackwater Ridge?" I ask the boys, getting into the backseat of the Impala.

"Of course she should." Dean replies, starting the engine, and pulling away from the house. "I don't think _you_ should be going though."

"WHAT?" I yelp. "No way, I'm going whether you like it or not." I catch Dean's eyes in the rear view mirror, and glare at him. He says nothing, but looks away.

0o0o0o0o0

Dean drives the Impala to the nearest bar, where he and Sam have a beer each and I have a Coke. I can't drink as alcohol makes me sick. This little fact amused Dean and he hasn't stopped poking fun at me since.

Sam pulls some newspaper articles out of his bag to show us.

"So, Blackwater Ridge doesn't get a lot of traffic, local campers mostly. But still, this past April two hikers went missing out there, they were never found." Sam says, showing us the articles.

Dean sips his beer.

"Any before that?" He asks, giving my glass of Coke another glare. I glare back at Dean, and stick my tongue out at him. He smiles when I do that.

"Yeah In 1982, eight different people all vanished in the same year. Authorities said it was a grizzly attack. And again in 1959 and again before that in 1936. Every 23 years, just like clockwork." Sam replies. He hasn't seen the exchange between Dean and I. He pulls out his laptop. "Okay watch this. Here's a clincher. I downloaded that guy, Tommy's, video to the laptop. Check this out." Sam plays the video frame by frame so you can see a shadow of something moving extremely fast outside the tent. The same thing that Sam and I saw back at Hailey's house.

"Do it again." Dean asks, looking bewildered at the shadow. Sam rewinds the video and plays it frame by frame again.

"That's three frames. That's a fraction of a second. Whatever that thing is, it can move." Sam says. Dean smacks him on the arm.

"Told ya something weird was goin' on." These two are hilarious. I mentally remind myself that when I see Castiel again in three years' time, I have to thank him for bringing me here...though why he did is beyond me.

"Yeah. I got one more thing. In '59 one camper survived this supposed grizzly attack. Just a kid. Barely crawled out of the woods alive." Sam says, rubbing his arm from where Dean hit it.

"Is there a name?" Dean and I ask at the same time. Sam smiles slightly.


End file.
